dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragon.queen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragon.queen page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Sup Your welcome sorry for my bad english i french if you want another game info ask me i think i wiil create web generator for dragons Thanks. Anything you need help with specifically? I was about to make a few more quick pages. Zentau7 00:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Zentau7 Ok, here is where my head i at. I am reordering and adding things in the same order and setup as they are in the game itself to make the transition to find information easier. If you look at the Earth Dragon you'll also see what I am working on, including the individual breeding pairs and results with links included for quick reference. I'll finish what I am doing on the buildings then go back to breeding combos on each of the pure element dragons. Zentau7 00:24, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I mostly meant like how I ordering the buildings section the way it is listed when you click build in the game or how I list combinations in the order they are available in the game, earth, fire, water, etc. That make sense? Zentau7 00:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Strong/Weak Against? There's one thing I don't quite understand, what is actually meant by "Strong Against" and "Weak Against"? Here's what I think about "Strong Against": 1)The moves the dragons have that can inflict 2x damage on another dragon 2)The elements that the dragon are immune to e.g. Earth is Electric Is "Weak Against" = "Weakness"? --I need more dark power! 02:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, before I go on an editing rampage I wanted to ask something. How can you add a new line to the Vital Statistics area? The is strong, weak and there should also be a no effect since every element except Ice has an element that deals it no damage, like how Electric doesn't affect Earth. Also for clarity, the best understanding I have is if for the sake of an example, an Earth Dragon is strong against something, that tells me he resists that type of damage, like how the Earth Dragon takes half damage from Earth and Fire. Weak against implies to me that the creature takes 2x or 4x damage from a type, like how the Earth Dragon takes 2x damage from Metal and Ice. All that said there should also be a No Effect line for whatever type of damage has no effect, like Electric against an Earth Dragon. I know there is a large point of contention over this matter and the standardization of it across the wikia so I don't want to raise a fuss changing things and overwriting someone else's work for no good reason. Is there someone else I should be talking to about this or do you have an idea what I should do? Zentau7 22:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : I finally understand what the confusion is. I am looking at this from a defensive standpoint whereas you are coming from an offensive view. What we need is two sets of tables, one for attacks and one for defense. From a defensive view, Earth is weak against Metal and Ice, strong against Earth and Fire and take no damage from Electric. From an offensive view Earth is weak against Earth and Metal, strong against Plant and Dark, and has no effect against Water. You see what I'm saying? Zentau7 23:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yep, take a look at the bottom of Earth and Vulcano. I left an example of a pure Element and a Hybrid, respectively. Zentau7 00:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Someone wiped the Nenufar Dragon page Zentau7 00:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) So are you the Admin/Mod of Dragon City just wondering? :P lol :Unfortunetly I've been unable to find a mod for this site. But I have done the most edits, lol, so if you have any questions I'd be more than happy to help :)Dragon.queen 03:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) How can I go about deleting the Spam comments in the articles? They are irritating the heck out of me and no one wants to see them. Zentau7 18:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me a list of admins and 'crats? Thanks! User:Darth henry/Darth henry Hello! I am a new user here, I have a couple of things to say. First off, what s the diference between the Breeding Mountain and the Breeding Tree? Second, since the current admins are not responding to your wanting admin powers so you can revert the vandalism, I suggest you contact wikia and tell them about the admins' inactivity and the vandals posting cheats on every page. Tell them that you are requesting that they step in ang give you admin abilities so you can delete the spammy comments. If you get the admin abilities from wikia, would you please consider giving me admin rights? If you don't feel confortable with it, you could give it to me temporarily and I could help you delete all of those comments. Thank you very much for your time! Darth henry I have another question. What is a Kindergarden used for? Also, can you tell me what Wikia syas about your request? Thanks! Darth henry How can I make a Category Page? Zentau7 19:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Trivia for DC Wiki Hey! This wiki should have some trivia. :We're working on that, but since there's not much information on the dragons themselves, we couldn't add any. Oh and please sign Drulgo, this is after all a talkpage ;) --I need more dark power! 14:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) help Hi Dragon.queen I'm yust comming to your user talk to say you that I need somebody to help mi in my wiki I just need one template Thanks... 20:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Administration Hey, I'm sending you this message because you're a recently active user on this wiki. Staff have asked for a discussion on who should be an admin on the wiki. To add your thoughts, please go to this page, and add a comment. -- RandomTime 13:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You're the first admin! You're chosen to become the first admin by me (HOORAY!). If you need any details, it's in my blog "I'M GOING INSANE!" --I need more dark power! 13:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC)